Premoniciones
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: A veces lo sueños son eso...sueños...pero, cuando el destino quiere darte la oportunidad de salvar a quienes amas...aquello deja de ser así. Una simple visión, puede cambiar tu vida...¿o no Sasuke-kun?


_**Premoniciones**_

**Autora: **_NinfaOscura_

**Summary: **_A veces lo sueños son eso...sueños...pero, cuando el destino quiere darte la oportunidad de salvar a quienes amas...aquello deja de ser así. Una simple visión, puede cambiar tu vida... ¿o no Sasuke-kun?_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y los demás no me pertenecen…aunque, bueno…confidencialmente estoy maquinando un plan para que eso cambie, las que quieran participar se unen a mí y juntas los secuestrar---(una kunai roza mi mejilla)…c-creo...que mejor me olvido de eso, aun tengo mucho que escribir como para morir…*,*…me desvié del tema…son bromitas jeje…ejem…los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto…por lo que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro y solo por mera actitud creativa y diversión…_

_Pues sin más que hablar, espero que disfruten mi historia…_

* * *

Se acomodó de manera perezosa sobre las almohadas mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro de satisfacción…había realizado una misión de Rango A y realmente estaba exhausto, al menos tenía el consuelo de que podría descansar un par de días.

Sintió que la cama se movía un poco por lo que se volteó para ver a la persona que en esos momentos se estaba levantando. Una larga melena rosa caía sobre sus hombros cubriendo su blanca y tersa espalda…

El soltó un gruñido mientras estiraba un brazo para alcanzar su cintura obligándola a volver a su lado, ella rió con levedad mientras se acomodaba un poco en su pecho y lo miraba de modo acusador.

-debo levantarme

-hmp…

La pelirosa rodó sus ojos mientras se incorporaba con rapidez para así evitar que él la volviese a acomodar a su lado. Se encaminó al baño para darse una ducha y luego irse a su respectiva misión, tenía media hora para prepararse y llegar a la entrada de la aldea.

El ojinegro gruñó por última vez antes de lanzar las sabanas y caminar hasta el baño, de cierta manera, necesitaba estar con ella…era una extraña sensación que no lo dejaba en paz…por lo que prefería intentar convencerla o retrasarla lo más posible…DEBÍA hacer que se quedara.

La vio desvestirse con rapidez mientras abría la llave de la ducha. El sonrió de manera arrogante acercándose hasta donde se encontraba. Ella lo miró de soslayo riendo para luego detenerlo con una mano posándola sobre su pecho descubierto.

-ni lo pienses Uchiha…

-¿Qué cosa…?-preguntó con falsa inocencia

-se cuales son tus intensiones y te aseguro que no lograras nada…

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera pasar el día contigo…?

-no tiene nada de malo…pero me habría gustado que ese sentimiento hubiese aparecido cuando no tenía misión…

-hmp…molesta…-musitó para luego darse la media vuelta y volver al cuarto

-¡yo también te amo…!-dijo entre risas para adentrarse a la ducha

No tardó más de quince minutos para estar completamente lista. Se colocó sus guantes negros acomodándolos bien en las muñecas para luego asegurar bien su estuche donde se hallaba todo su armamento. Se amarró sus cabellos con una cola alta mientras que por el espejo miraba al ojinegro quien se mantenía observando un punto muerto de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta no ir?

-¿bromeas…?-musitó con notorio cansancio-…luego de la ultima misión rogaría que Tsunade me dejase descansar a lo menos un mes completo…

La chica rió con levedad-…pensé que te había servido para descansar de mí…

Sasuke sonrió-…créeme que tendría que pasar todo un año para poder descansar completamente de tu presencia…

Sakura hizo un leve puchero de reproche mientras se acercaba al ojinegro para besar dulcemente sus labios y esbozar una tenue sonrisa al verse correspondida de igual manera. Se mantuvieron cerca por varios minutos hasta que la kunoichi acortó nuevamente la distancia para besarlo otra vez.

-cuando vuelva quiero hablar contigo de algo importante…

-¿de que se trata?

La chica se alejó el Uchiha manteniendo sobre sus labios una hermosa y radiante sonrisa mientras se dirigía hasta la entrada del cuarto. Le entregó una última mirada antes de contestarle.

-es una sorpresa tontito…-Sasuke hizo una mueca-…te amo…

No esperó respuesta de su parte, al fin y al cabo llevaban juntos más de dos años y jamás le escuchó corresponderle esas palabras; pero a pesar de todo ella era feliz a su lado, y debía admitir que él se esforzaba que así fuera.

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo que la presión que se encontraba en su pecho crecía inmensamente, pero a pesar de eso no le dio importancia, quizás era el cansancio. Observó la puerta vacíamente justo en el punto en donde minutos antes se había encontrado la kunoichi.

-yo también…-musitó para luego dejarse caer sobre las almohadas vencido por el cansancio

* * *

Había pasado una semana completa y no había recibido noticia alguna de ella, aquello lo tenía desesperado. Por lo general siempre llamaba para decirle que había llegado, o bien, o para saber como iban las cosas por la aldea…pero esta vez fue diferente y eso lo estaba matando. La angustia aumentaba cada minuto, sentía que si no tenía noticias pronto iba a enloquecer.

Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones mientras se restregaba el rostro fuertemente, debía intentar distraerse de aquello, además no tenía porque preocuparse al fin de cuentas la chica era bastante fuerte y una de las mejores jounnin de la aldea, junto con el y el dobe, por lo que podía cuidarse perfectamente sola. Pero eso no lo consolaba, la maldita angustia e incertidumbre lo hacían dudar.

-_no seas ridículo…ella está bien…_-se levantó para caminar hasta la cocina

Miró el calendario que descansaba sobre el refrigerador. Sacó unas cuentas y por lo que tenía entendido ella debería regresar al día siguiente. Un suspiro de alivio escapó inconcientemente de sus labios, al menos no tendría que esperar tanto.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta; rodó los ojos cuando reconoció de quien se trataba, solo el dobe podía hacer desagradable el sonido de una puerta. Caminó sin mayores ánimos hasta la entrada para abrir mostrando su mejor cara de ofuscación, además la preocupación le ayudaba bastante para hacerlo.

-vaya teme, Sakura-chan si que te tiene mal dattebayo…-rió el rubio mientras ingresaba al lugar sin permiso

Sasuke gruñó-… ¿Qué quieres dobe…?

-solo vine a verte, desde la ultima misión no has aparecido por la aldea ni por el campo de entrenamiento y eso hace ya una semana…

-estaba cansado…

-¡eres muy débil dattebayo!-el Uchiha le otorgó un golpe certero en la cabeza-… ¡itte! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste teme?!

-porque no dejas de decir tonterías…

El rubio hizo un puchero mientras que su mirada recorría el pequeño departamento que sus amigos compartían. Se notaba que la chica era quien había decorado puesto que todo tenía un toque sumamente acogedor y femenino a la vez pero sin llegar a ser algo excesivo. Las paredes eran de un color damasco, los muebles eran de un café caoba muy bonito y el piso de madera muy bien pulida. El orden era lo fundamental, todo tenía un lugar específico y nada estaba fuera de lugar aunque eso no le extrañaba después de todo, sus amigos eran sumamente ordenados.

Vio como el moreno se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones cerrando los ojos cansado. Lo conocía y esa actitud no era normal, se le notaba nervioso pues sus facciones estaban más tensas que de costumbre y las ojeras mostraban que había pasado noches en vela. Se sentó junto a el mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, admitía que su visita no era precisamente para saber porque no había aparecido por la aldea, sino más bien porque estaba preocupado….

-dime teme…-el aludido dio un gruñido-… ¿haz sabido algo de Sakura-chan?

Sasuke abrió los ojos otorgándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo-…no ¿Por qué?

-pues…es que yo…

Antes de que pudiesen responder un ruido captó su atención. Inmediatamente observaron hacia una de las repisas en donde descansaban un sinfín de fotos. El Uchiha se levantó de mala gana mirando la ventana que se encontraba justo al lado, quizás el viento había botado uno de los marcos. Se encaminó hasta ella para cerrarla pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba abierta, aquello le resultó extraño.

Miró al rubio que lo observaba desconcertado mientras que en sus manos se encontraba la foto caída.

-¿Qué pasa dobe…?

El kitsune tragó con dolor mientras le entregaba el marco-…s-se rompió…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros-…es lo obvio, si se cayó es esperable que…

-si lo sé pero…-un leve temblor se posó bajo su labio-…es que…míralo por ti mismo…

El ojinegro lo observó sin entender para luego mirar la foto. Era una muy antigua, de sus años de gennin, eso hace ya diez años. Le eran tan lejanos aquellos días; pasó primeramente por el rostro de su antiguo sensei, ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel pervertido iba a terminar casado con la mano derecha de la quinta? Realmente compadecía a la pobre Shizune, pero al menos se le notaba feliz; luego observó al rubio quien se mostraba ofuscado eso lo hizo reír, pensar que antes no lo soportaba y ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos; vio su imagen y sonrió, en ese tiempo le era difícil esbozar una sonrisa sincera puesto que su dolor y sus deseos de venganza eran muchísimos más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora era diferente y sobretodo desde que estaba con ella. Fue justo en ese instante que lo notó, la ruptura de aquel vidrio quedaba en el punto en donde se veía la imagen de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados justo a la altura del pecho. Apretó el marco con cierto temor…eso era imposible, ella estaba bien, debía estar bien…eso no era nada, solo una simple foto que se había caído quizás porque estaba muy cerca de la orilla.

-teme…-llamó el rubio-… ¿crees que…?

El Uchiha negó-…ella está bien dobe…es solo la gravedad actuando…-musitó tratando de convencerse más el que al rubio

-pero… ¿no crees que es extraño que se haya roto de esa manera…?

Antes de poder contestar el sonido del teléfono resonó en el lugar. Ambos se miraron un poco perturbados hasta que finalmente el ojinegro salió del trance para apresurarse a contestar. Quizás la chica por fin había entrado en razón y lo llamaba para pedirle disculpas por no haberse comunicado en tanto tiempo, aquello también era un pensamiento que intentaba asimilar y así poder disminuir el sentimiento de dolor que crecía en su pecho de manera inexplicable.

-¿diga…?-contestó cauto

**-"****¿Sasuke…? habla Tsunade…"-**contestó la mujer con un tono lúgubre

El vengador entrecerró los ojos, ella jamás lo llamaba ni siquiera para avisarle de alguna misión-…_Sakura…-_pensó sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban levemente-… ¿Qué sucede Tsunade…?

**-"temo…que tengo malas noticias…**-su sangre se congeló en esos precisos instantes-**…es…es sobre Sakura…"**

Su calma se desvaneció por completo mientras que el dolor en su pecho incrementaba rápidamente. Apretó el auricular con fuerza intentando contener la aflicción que sentía-… ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Naruto se estremeció. Corrió hasta el Uchiha y se colocó a su lado observándolo con impaciencia, suplicándole a que le dijese que sucedía. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al ver que la mujer guardaba silencio ¿Por qué demoraba tanto?

-¡mierda Tsunade dime ¿Qué paso?!

La escuchó suspirar y sollozar, eso no era bueno-…**"Sakura…ella…ha muerto en batalla…"**

En esos instantes sintió que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Dejó de escuchar la voz de la mujer quien le explicaba lo sucedido mientras dejaba caer el teléfono sintiendo que sus fuerzas le fallaban. Al ver eso el rubio se apresuró a cogerlo y hablar con la mujer…dejó escapar unos sollozos y palabras que demostraban su incredulidad. Finalmente colgó para luego mirar al vengador que yacía mirando un punto muerto, intentando asimilar la información recibida.

-¿Sasuke…?-llamó captando vagamente su atención-…Sakura-chan…ella…-los sollozos se le hicieron incontenibles, las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas empapándolas completamente a pesar de que intentaba contenerlas

El moreno lo miró indiferente para luego echarse a caminar hasta la entrada del departamento a pesar de las llamadas del rubio. Salió y se echó a correr por la aldea intentando convencerse que todo era mentira, eso no podía ser, no después de que había decidido por fin armarse de valor y pedirle a la chica que aceptase a…

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza sintiéndola crujir. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear su rostro con fuerza y los truenos iluminaban su paso, pero eso no le importó…solo deseaba huir, huir de ese dolor, huir de esa cruel realidad…huir de la verdad…no podía ser posible que otra de las personas que más amaba en el mundo ya no estuviese, hubiese muerto…y el no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Llegó hasta el puente. Se detuvo en uno de los extremos mientras que su mente lo torturaba mostrándole la sonriente imagen de la chica y le hacía retroceder cuatro años atrás.

--------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------

El sol brillaba intensamente ese día, secando las gotas que la lluvia de la noche había dejado. Uchiha miró al par que lo adelantaba y como de costumbre mantenían una discusión, eso lo hizo suspirar ¿es que a caso no se cansaban?

Escuchó reír a su ex sensei quien leía entretenido su icha-icha, a lo que rodó los ojos, estaba convenciéndose de que todos estaban completamente locos a excepción de él.

-¡te aseguro que puedo Naruto!

La voz de la kunoichi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El y el peliplateado centraron su atención en la chica cuyo rostro mostraba una gran irritación. Sasuke le dio un leve recorrido con la mirada aprovechando su distracción; debía admitir que hace un tiempo la chica comenzaba a captar de sobremanera su atención. Quizás era lo esperable, pues la ojijade poseía buenos atributos los cuales infería se debían al constante entrenamiento al que la quinta la sometía, pues sus piernas eran muy firmes y contorneadas, al igual que su trasero, su cintura era pequeña y su vientre plano y finalmente sus senos, no eran excesivamente grandes, eran justos a su anatomía. Cerró los ojos para olvidarse de ello, no podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos, al fin de cuentas el no era igual que el dobe y Hatake, pero a pesar de aquello no podía negar que los 18 años le sentaban de maravilla.

-¿Qué apuestas?-la oyó decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-pues si yo gano tendrás que pagarme la comida en el Ichiraku's por un mes completo dattebayo…

-¡¿un mes?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

-tómalo o déjalo…

La vio dudar hasta que finalmente sonrió-…de acuerdo pero si yo gano tendrás que ser mi esclavo por un mes…

-¡muy bien! ¡Empecemos dattebayo!

Ambos dieron un ágil salto en el aire para posarse en la baranda, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una de sus piernas.

-¿y ahora que hacen…?-preguntó ofuscado ante tanta idiotez

-solo es algo por entretención ¿no Sakura-chan?

Ella sonrió-…claro…

Se mantuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que el rubio se dignó a atacar. Ella dio un salto en el aire para hacer en el otro extremo sonriendo triunfal

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

-jeje no me subestimes Sakura-chan…

Nuevamente se lanzó a por ella mientras hacía una posición de manos. La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos mientras saltaba antes de que una de las copias del kitsune pudiese tocarla. Saltó sobre la cabeza de dos de ellos al momento que comenzaba a perder altura hasta que finalmente llegó al otro extremo, pero al momento de hacerlo resbaló por el agua que se encontraba cubriendo la baranda. Comenzó a caer inevitablemente, no tenía de donde poder afirmarse. Al ver esto Sasuke se apresuró a sujetarla por la muñeca, pero justo en ese instante uno de los clones del rubio cayó sobre él haciéndole perder el equilibrio para terminar cayendo ambos al pequeño riachuelo que corría bajo el puente.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada limpia mientras que Naruto tragaba con dolor, sabía que el ojinegro lo iba a matar.

Por su parte Sasuke comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente topándose a solo un par de centímetros del rostro de la chica, la cual lo miraba completamente ruborizada. Pasaron un par de segundos así, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro como si ambos estuviesen memorizando cada detalle de su rostro. Antes de darse cuenta que estaba encima de ella la voz de Kakashi diciendo algo con respecto a que esa pose la había visto en su icha-icha lo desconcertó. La vio sonrojar furiosamente ante el desubicado comentario por lo que el puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y comenzó a levantarse para luego ayudarla. La kunoichi luego de algunos minutos de incómodo silencio comenzó a reír levemente para luego soltar una carcajada.

-¿Se podría saber qué te causa tanta gracia…?

Ella siguió riendo-…e-es…solo que…-lo miró otorgándole una sonrisa que sabía jamás podría olvidar-…nunca pensé que te lanzarías a ayudarme…

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras salía del riachuelo aún escuchando la carcajada de la chica; _molesta _pensó para luego sonreír una vez que se vio solo. La vio acercarse hasta el rubio y darle una de sus tan conocidas palizas ante la divertida mirada de Hatake. La mirada jade se posó sobre la suya mientras volvía a sonreír, provocando que su corazón diese un brinco…

-_maldición… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa…?_

-¡¿eh teme te vas a quedar ahí o vienes con nosotros?!

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras se encaminaba hasta donde se encontraban, al fin de cuentas no tenía nada que hacer y si tenía suerte la kunoichi podría brindarle nuevamente una de aquellas sonrisas que para su pesar le encantaban.

-------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------

Negó fuertemente sintiendo que el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Pasaron los minutos con lentitud y sentía que la vida comenzaba perder sentido nuevamente…no entendía porque… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente ella?

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba. Volteó lentamente para mirar al hombre que lo observaba con dolor… también lo sabía.

Kakashi caminó hasta donde se encontraba para luego posar una mano sobre su hombro sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Cómo estas?

Sasuke sonrió amargamente-… ¿a caso no se nota…?

Hatake suspiró-…Naruto me llamó, me dijo que te habías marchado muy perturbado por lo que supuse que estarías aquí…

-aquí pasamos muchas cosas…-murmuró por lo bajo

-lo sé…

El vengador bajó la mirada intentando contener estoicamente las lágrimas que desebaban escapar. No soportaba pensar que nuevamente había perdido a una persona que amaba y lo peor de todo, que jamás pudo decírselo…ahora comprendía aquello que decían "siempre antes de marcharte dile a la persona que la amas, porque nunca sabes si será la ultima vez que puedas hacerlo…"

Kakashi miró el extremo del puente mientras sonreía con levedad… ¿Cuántas cosas no habían pasado en aquel lugar? Su memoria retrocedió a seis años atrás…el día en que se dio cuenta…que no los consideraba simples alumnos, sino que…los consideraba sus hijos…

-----------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------

Cambió de página mientras caminaba hasta el puente, tenía cuatro horas de retraso y estaba claro que aquellos chiquillos lo esperaban furiosos. Los vislumbró de lejos, por lo que esbozó una leve sonrisa tras su máscara…siempre era igual, la pelirosa regañando al rubio mientras que él sobaba su cabeza en donde un gran chichón sobresalía. Sasuke miraba la escena sin mayor interés a la vez que decía algo así como _usuratokanchi _provocando la furia del kitsune, el cual se apresuró a encararlo. Sakura rodaba los ojos cruzando sus brazos para ser ahora ella espectadora de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando entre aquellos dos…no habían cambiado nada, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado…ellos seguían siendo aquellos niños que habían llegado a su mando y que jamás imaginó que pudiesen aprobar. Los ojos jades se posaron en los suyos. Podía notar la furia que expelían con intensidad…podía también predecir perfectamente lo que pasaría. Ella se acercaría ignorando a los shinobis que seguían discutiendo y lo encararía diciéndole que había llegado tarde, luego le daría una excusa estúpida para finalmente ser recriminado por ella y los demás…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-llamó la chica colérica acercándose hasta él poniendo sus manos como jarra-…¡¡otra vez tarde!!

El jounnin llevó una mano tras su nuca-…lo siento…es que me perdí en…

-el camino de la larga y hermosa vida…eso ya lo sabemos…-Hatake parpadeó-… ¿no tiene otra mejor excusa?

-pues…en realidad estaba…

-ayudando a una anciana a cargar su bolsa de mercadería…esa también nos la sabemos…

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…en verdad estaba leyendo el Icha-icha… ¿feliz?

-¿acaso me ve sonriendo?

-en realidad lo que veo es que estas de muy mal humor Sakura…-la chica se ruborizó levemente desviando la mirada-… ¿a caso esos dos te hicieron algo?

Haruno los miró de soslayo, los dos seguían discutiendo diciéndose insultos y descalificativos. Bajo la mirada con cierta tristeza… ¿si ellos le habían hecho algo? Pues… ¿podía considerarse hacerle algo a alguien olvidarse de su cumpleaños…? Kakashi parpadeó mostrando falsa confusión, para luego posar una mano sobre su cabeza, desordenando los cabellos que se mantenían atados por una coleta baja.

-ya…creo que mejor los separamos antes de que se maten ¿no lo crees?

La chica asintió, pero se mantuvo en el lugar observando como el peliplateado tomaba las cabezas de ambos y las hacía chocar, recibiendo como consecuencia alegatos e insultos de su parte. El jounnin sonrió divertido…esos chicos realmente eran unos idiotas. Miró a la kunoichi la cual mantenía sus ojos pegados en el piso. Intercambió leves miradas con ambos shinobis, más con el rubio que con el moreno, el cual simplemente se limitó a desviar el rostro mostrando indiferencia…pero eso no significaba que no iba a participar en aquello…

-¿nee chicos…? ¿Saben que día es hoy verdad? ¿El por qué los cité aquí?

Sakura dio un leve brinco para luego ignorarlos…de seguro estaban hablando de otra cosa. Reposó su cuerpo en el barandal mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus pies pateaban una pequeña roca que se encontraba enfrente.

-¡¡claro que lo sé Kakashi-sensei!! ¡Jamás olvidaría algo como eso dattebayo!

-¿verdad…?-miró al Uchiha quien observaba a la ojijade con atención-… ¿y qué dices tú Sasuke?

El vengador lo fulminó con la mirada mientras soltaba un gruñido-…mejor déjate de jugar… ¿Qué no ves que está a punto de ponerse a llorar?

Haruno alzó el rostro encontrándose con los tres shinobis enfrente. Parpadeó confusa ante las alegres sonrisas de su ex sensei y el rubio e incluso de la leve que mostraba el Uchiha-… ¿pero qué…?

-F-E-L-I-Z C-U-M-P-L-E-A-Ñ-O-S S-A-K-U-R-A-C-H-A-N…-canturrearon al unísono Hatake y Uzumaki

-hmp…

La chica los miró alternadamente sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Esos idiotas no se habían olvidado. Sonrió alegremente lanzándose al cuello de los tres provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de los más jóvenes. Sasuke comenzó a tratar de alejarla un poco, mientras que Naruto la abrazaba por la cintura y se la acaparaba ante la ofuscada mirada del vengador. Kakashi rió ante eso…a pesar de todo, aquellos muchachos siempre seguirían siendo los mismos de hace unos años atrás.

-¡¡pensé que se les había olvidado!!

-¡¿bromeas Sakura-chan?! ¡¡Nunca podríamos hacer eso!! ¡Siempre recuerdas nuestros cumpleaños! ¡Por lo que no sería justo que nosotros olvidásemos el tuyo!

La kunoichi rió abrazando aún más fuerte el cuello del kitsune. Sasuke gruñó captando la atención de ambos, por lo que inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

-terminemos esto de una vez ¿quieren?

-¡¡no seas así teme!!

-ya, ya Naruto está bien…

Uzumaki hizo un puchero-…tienes suerte que Sakura-chan me pidió que no hiciera nada…¡¡porque ya te hubiera pateado el culo dattebayo!!

-¡¿a si tu y cuantos más?!

Los dos chocaron la frente enfrentando sus miradas con prepotencia. La kunoichi bufó mientras que Kakashi observaba la escena divertido…nunca cambiarían.

-_estos niños…han crecido bastante…-sonrió-…pero me alegra que a pesar de eso…a pesar de todo el dolor, de todas las pruebas que han tenido que enfrentar…no han cambiado…-alzó el rostro-…ahora me pregunto…¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ellos…?_

-¡¡vamos al Ichiraku's dattebayo!! ¡El teme invita!

-¡¡ ¿Qué dices dobe?!!

-¡¡ ¿es que acaso ustedes nunca dejaran de pelear?!!

Rió imperceptiblemente_-…mi vida sería verdaderamente vacía y aburrida…pues…_

-¡¡nee Kakashi-sensei vamos rápido!!-llamó la ojijade tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hasta donde estaban los otros dos.

-sí…-esbozó una cándida sonrisa-…_mis HIJOS no estarían a mi lado…_

-¡¡dense prisa dattebayo!!

-¡si quiero abrir mis regalos!

-¿eh? ¿Qué regalos?

-¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!

-jeje es broma, es broma…

---------------------------fin flash back----------------------------------

Un trueno iluminó el lugar, mientras que el viento mecía fuertemente a las pocas hojas de los arboles que se encontraban en los alrededores. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula fuertemente…aun no podía asimilar la situación…y es que todo había sido tan repentino…

-lo más lamentable es…que…pues…también murió tu hijo…

Sus orbes negros se abrieron abruptamente. Volteó encarando al hombre el cual lo observaba con infinita tristeza-… ¿q-que…que has dicho?

Hatake entrecerró los ojos-… ¿no sabías que…Sakura…?

El vengador sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones en esos instantes…un hijo…también…había perdido…un hijo.

_Cuando vuelva quiero hablar contigo de algo importante…_

_Es una sorpresa tontito…_

_Es una sorpresa…._

_Sorpresa…_

_Te amo…te amo… te amo…_

Ella…ella lo sabía…ella…se lo iba a decir cuando regresara…esa era…la sorpresa…

Las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos…no pudo evitarlo…no solo había perdido a la mujer que amaba, sino que también…alzó el rostro encontrándose nuevamente con la imagen de la kunoichi, esta vez con ropajes diferentes, con aquel vestido rojo que a él tanto le gustaba y eso era porque…

----------------------flash back-------------------------

Sus pies chocaban con la madera de aquel puente. Miró por enésima vez su reloj mientras que dejaba escapar un gruñido… ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? Ladeó el rostro al momento en que una silueta a lo lejos captaba su atención. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa al reconocer los largos cabellos rosas que se mecían en un vaivén debido a la prisa de sus pies. La ojijade le hizo una seña con la mano acelerando más sus pasos. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba dejando escapar leves jadeos de agitación, había sido una larga carrera. El Uchiha la miró con atención esperando expectante su posible excusa, aprovechando de recorrer con su mirada las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por un fino vestido de tirantes, cuyo escote en V resaltaba su busto de sobre manera haciéndolo ruborizar; luego centró su atención en su pequeña cintura en donde aquella prenda se ceñía perfectamente para caer con gracia hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. El color rojo de la tela, combinaba a la perfección con el tenue labial rojo y sombras de la misma gama, que hacía resaltar la hermosa mirada de color jade.

-l-lo…-lo siento…S-Sasuke-kun…e-es que…m-mi madre…apareció por mi departamento…

-hmp…

-s-se que…me retrasé bastante…d-de verdad…l-lo siento...

-ya no importa…

-pero…

-dije que ya no importa…

La kunoichi hizo una leve mueca ante su tono tan brusco. Se incorporó lentamente apoyando se espalda en el barandal de aquel tan conocido puente. Sus jades se alzaron al cielo centrándose en una pequeña flor de cerezo que bailaba con el viento y que caía con lentitud sobre su mano extendida. Una tenue sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba los delicados pétalos. Sasuke la observaba con infinita atención…el viento mecía sus cabellos con gracia al igual que vestido ondeaba juguetonamente. Sakura le entregó una mirada interrogante, aún no entendía el porqué la había citado a ese sitio. Fue en ese instante en que se fijó en su vestimenta…le era poco habitual verlo de civil, pues no era habitual que se juntasen fuera de las misiones. Vestía unos jeans desgastados con algunas vendas atadas en el muslo; una camisa negra que se entreabría sutilmente en sus pectorales y una chaqueta con el símbolo Uchiha bordado en una de sus mangas y en la espalda.

-¿Sakura…?

La aludida pegó un brinco ante su tono ronco-… ¿q-que…que sucede?

El shinobi la observó largamente. Se enderezó para acortar la distancia entre los dos, haciéndola ruborizar completamente. Las manos de él se deslizaron hasta su mejilla acariciándola levemente con el pulgar esbozando una sonrisa arrogante ante su semblante atónito.

-¿tus sentimientos por mi…han cambiado?

Los jades se abrieron ante aquella pregunta-… ¿p-pero…que cosas dices…? ¿Por qué…te interesa saberlo?

-hmp…tengo mis motivos…

-¿no crees que es justo si me dices cuáles son esos motivos…?

-te lo diré cuando respondas a mi pregunta…

-y-yo…-tragó con dolor-…nunca…dejé de amarte Sasuke-kun…

-eso era todo lo que quería oír…

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, se apoderó de sus labios bruscamente acallando cualquier posible alegato de su parte. Los jades se abrieron llenos de impresión, sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y que su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable. Sus manos se aferraron a su chaqueta para tratar de mantener estabilidad, agradeciendo que en aquellos momentos el ojinegro la hubiese sujetado fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndola más a sí y profundizando aún más aquel contacto. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, al igual que su cuerpo se relajaba con rapidez….los movimientos de sus labios eran enloquecedores y ella estaba totalmente perdida en su ritmo y en el sabor de su aliento. Entreabrió la boca dejándole libre acceso a su lengua para que reconociese cada rincón de su cavidad…aquello la estremeció, su piel se erizó en esos instantes provocando que una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorrerá la espina. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno…jadeantes, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro…

Un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas, al igual que la excitación brillaban intensamente en los ojos negros y jades…

-quiero que tengas claro que nadie tiene derecho de acercarse a ti…tu me perteneces de ahora en adelante…solo yo podre besarte, solo yo podre hacerte mía…y el imbécil que se atreva lo mataré lentamente…. ¿entendido?

Sakura asintió aun turbada ante sus palabras. Sonrió cuando salió de su estupor mientras que depositaba un dulce besos sobre la comisura de sus labios-…siempre he sido tuya Sasuke-kun…y eso jamás nadie lo va a cambiar…

El viento sopló al momento en que sus labios volvieron a fundirse…aquello fue el sello de una promesa…una promesa que estaban seguros, perduraría por siempre…

--------------------------------------fin flash back-------------------------------------

Colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza…la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo al igual que un sentimiento de ira crecía más y más…debía haberle hecho caso a esa corazonada…a ese temor…a esa aprensión que se había depositado al momento en que había despertado aquel día. Debía haberla obligado a quedarse a su lado…pero que tonto había sido…un idiota…un estúpido que ahora nuevamente se encontraba solo…quien no supo cuando, ni donde había perdido a la familia que estaba a punto de formar a su lado.

El sonido de la lluvia cesó de abruptamente captando su atención. Ladeó el rostro en dirección al jounnin el cual hablaba pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios…un tenue eco comenzó a escucharse en la lejanía…una voz dulce, arrulladora…que él conocía a la perfección.

_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun………… Sasuke-kun………_

Sus orbes negros se abrieron atónitos ante aquello…aquella voz era de-…S-Sakura…

* * *

-Sasuke-kun despierta…

Sus orbes negros se abrieron con rapidez-…S-Sakura…

La kunoichi dejó escapar un suspiro-…que alivio…pensé que jamás despertarías…

El Uchiha recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación reconociéndola de inmediato. Luego centró su atención en la chica que lo observaba con un semblante lleno de preocupación...sus jades, su piel nívea, su cabello rosa, su voz tenue y dulce…ella…ella estaba allí…a su lado… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿A caso…a caso todo había sido…? ¿Un sueño?

La chica secó delicadamente el sudor de su frente-…tuviste una pesadilla…pero te admito que me asuste, pensé que te había sucedido algo…sobre todo cuando…comenzaste a llorar…

Nada de lo que decía podía asimilarlo, solo estaba atento en todo a lo que ella respectaba. El movimiento de sus manos sobre su frente, la cual acariciaba con ternura como si así tratase de calmarlo, sus labios los cuales no dejaban de moverse pero del cual no escuchaba más que murmullos, sus cabellos que caían con gracia sobre su hombro, sus ojos que centellaban mil emociones de preocupación y amor hacia el…sí, no estaba alucinando…ella estaba allí, a su lado, junto a él…

-iré a buscarte un poco de agua…

Hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero la mano de él la sujeto fuertemente por la muñeca, obligándola a voltear. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura mientras que su rostro se refugiaba en la altura de su vientre, depositando leves besos sobre su piel expuesta debido a su corto pijama. La kunoichi lo miró sin entender…estaba preocupada ante aquella actitud pero…

Llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos negros y los acarició con ternura tratando de calmar los leves temblores de su cuerpo…jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que vería a Sasuke Uchiha en aquellas condiciones pero…era algo que agradecía poder apreciar y a la vez ser quien pudiese calmarlo.

-no vayas…-musitó de pronto sobresaltándola

-¿a…que te refieres?

-no vayas a esa misión…-ella iba a replicar pero…-…por favor…

Las palabras se le atragantaron. Su voz se había quebrado en aquel instante, y su abrazo se había hecho un poco más fuerte al momento en que esas palabras escapaban de sus labios. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en el radiante semblante de la mujer la cual besaba su nuca con dulzura.

-de acuerdo…me quedaré a tu lado…

-gracias…-murmuró

Se mantuvieron en un largo per pacífico silencio, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro. Sasuke cerró los ojos con lentitud prestando infinita atención al tenue latido que se escuchaba en el vientre de la ojijade. Sonrió…allí estaba su hijo…su descendiente….allí estaba, sano y salvo…al igual que su madre…y así debía ser. Alzó un poco el rostro encontrándose con la radiante mirada de la pelirosa que no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos.

-¿Cuándo…planeabas decírmelo?

La chica suspiró-…tienes un buen oído…-llevó una mano hasta su vientre-…quería que fuese una sorpresa hasta el día de tu cumpleaños…jeje un día después de que regresase de la misión…

No, no eso habría sido un error. Colocó una mano sobre la de ella, apretándola con levedad…no estaba claro en verdad si aquello solo había sido un sueño…pero, no quería arriesgarse…ellos dos…

-lo mejor es que llame a Tsunade-sama para excusarme…

-dile que fue mi culpa…

La chica rodó los ojos, había sido su culpa era verdad pero…obviamente no le diría eso a su maestra. Se predispuso a salir de la habitación pero la voz del Uchiha la detuvo.

-Sakura…

Giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo-… ¿si?

-te amo…

Aquellas palabras salieron espontáneamente de sus labios, causándole una perfecta estupefacción…pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa mientras que sus ojos se bañaban de lágrimas. Se acercó hasta la cama para besarlo con intensidad, siendo correspondida de igual manera.

-yo también te amo Sasuke-kun…-susurró entre besos para dejarse caer sobre la cama

Al diablo Tsunade…luego la llamaría para explicarle la situación ahora…solo deseaba fundir su cuerpo con el de él…

Sasuke sonrió al verla entregada a sus caricias…internamente agradeció al que le advirtió de aquel suceso que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle…a su futura mujer y a su pequeño hijo…

Por fin…luego de todo lo que había pasado…la vida lo recompensaba con el mejor de los regalos…una familia…una familia propia y que nadie y nada pudiese arrebatarle…otra vez…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////hola chicas!! Jeje aquí ninfa se reporta con una historia XD

Es una idea que no podía sacar de mi cabeza…les juro que la imagen la tenia grabada cual capitulo XD

Asi que a esta hora es que lo termino :P espero que les haya gustado ^^

Les dejo saludos y muchos besos! :D

Nos estamos leyendo…jiji

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


End file.
